User talk:Scarfaceshifter
Archived Discussions: February-May, 2010 .::Major Discussion::. Glitches So, I was thinking about the glitch that we found about the walls in the maps and the glass in warehouse, and I know that you found this out before me, even though I found it out for myself, but I was wondering if I could write this in warehouse map page, or I could create a new page all about glitches alone (the problem is I dont know how to make pages) but I know you know how, and since we pretty much figured some of this out together, I wanted your ok on posting it. Thanks. Bondzox 00:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) wait... looking back, I realized you and falzarfz2 found this out LONG ago. nevermind, then. thanks for your time. Codes how do you do the squiggly bracket thing? It is not on my keyboard. Thanks. Bondzox 23:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Messages Agreed! The Vandalism templates will be adopted Haha, just saw your request for administrator. Well, I nominated you via Galen S, just recently (before I saw your message), but you have your approval. If Galen S. isn't actually on, you can ask Rbtrack, and send him my approval. Laststandb 15:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You Will Find This Interesting and Useful Thanks man. That helps alot. I've been looking for something like this. Bondzox 15:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) OH and congrats on adminship. I think... Bondzox 16:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the advice really, really, really useful. thanks for the help i'll get started on the page when i get the time Falzarfz2 09:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I find that with all those menacers out there the Hurricane has become harder to use!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 VERY HARD TO GET CLOSE TO SOMEONE WITH A MENACER IF THEY CAN AIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE: Co-op Dunno why you deleated your Co-op message, but it sounded like a good idea. I made a subcategory under games modes for both Co-Op, I will make one for PvP... sometime, but right now I'll get a template done for Co-Op pages. Laststandb 14:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Organization That article seems outdated. I think it would be a good 'pvp' page or something. But good idea Laststandb 18:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) coop Types of Play Just so you know, scar, I''' dont even know how to get to the game modes category, so im not positive that that is a great idea.... Bondzox 18:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Solution to Coop Look at the front page now, that should fix it. Laststandb 19:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Deathmatch Ok, I have been thinking about this for a long time, and since you put coop in the main page, it really made me think harder. I know that it was mostly you that made that coop page happen, and thanks, but is it possible to make a deathmatch page just like it? I really don't know, it seems like a good idea too me. Tell me what you think. It could not work out, but thanks anyways. Bondzox 20:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. that sounds good. Hopefully they come out with tea dm or capture the flag soon. Thanks for creating the coop section, once again. It helps. Bondzox 20:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Final Fixed the powerups. I actually like your Co-Op article a lot more than the category. It has everything the category has and a nicer layout. Laststandb 00:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Because of your impressive contribution to the Wiki's development, I hereby promote you to Administrator! Use your new found powers wisely! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 23:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Congratulations! I'm looking forward to working with you more. I have edited the welcome message to include you MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, and just ask any questions. But remember, your the boss now. :D Laststandb 01:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re Just go ahead, no need to ask. BTW, I may have deleted them already. Oh just fyi, it's policy to move/delete clan pages outside the Add Me List (Clan) area Laststandb 02:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op Template I'll add this to the bottom of every Co-Op Page. Template:Co-op, Good? (I'm having trouble making a 'two row navbox' so this will have to do. Laststandb 02:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Organization Congratz on being an admin. It just seems to me that this is slightly unorganized, just I have no idea, but it seems to me that there is some way to have better organization. I havn't really figured out what that is, I am still thinking, but I'll tell you when I think of a way. Thanks scar, Bondzox 02:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, sorry to have bothered you Bondzox 02:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) found this, this, this, and this, hope its a helps. Sorry to be a bother ok, sorry. done now... Congrats for admin! well, a banner thing presented you as the new admin, and wishes you well, so... WELL! Jkjway 04:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) not a banner My bad, it wasnt a banner. it was just a regular message that's over many of the pages in the wikia. it says: '''"We would like to present our newest Admin: Scarfaceshifter! We wish him well in his new position." Jkjway 04:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Template I feel dumb, all I needed was to press the enter button once. XD Laststandb 22:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Weak Point and Strong I edited weak point and strong yestersday, because I saw that you were interested in it on your page. It would be useful in the strategy section. Hope it helps. It was MAJOR editing. Bondzox 18:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC)